


Baby Chronicles

by yayenchan



Series: MISADVENTURES [2]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Adorable, Age Regression/De-Aging, Babies, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Gen, Idiots in Love, Just general cuteness and how people react, M/M, Ryder parents fluff, dumdums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayenchan/pseuds/yayenchan
Summary: Post Meridian, after taking care of the Archon it doesn't mean that everything is peaceful in Andromeda, there is still a lot do. Kett stragglers, Remnants etc.Alec Ryder wasn't a young man anymore and its starting to take its toll. It just took one Architect to remind him of his age and he wished that he could be young again.Careful what you wish for has never sounded more truthful at the moment. After interfacing, Alec found himself at the age of 26 and his son and Reyes? They're two years old.What kind of shenanigans will our two literal babies find themselves in and how are they going to go back to their original state?
Relationships: Alec Ryder/Ellen Ryder, Male Ryder | Scott & Reyes Vidal, Male Ryder | Scott/Reyes Vidal
Series: MISADVENTURES [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759921
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Architects.

The Pathfinder has been informed of an Architect’s presence in Kadara. Since he was the only one who could take care of such monstrosities by interfacing, there was no other way but for him to visit. Reyes looked at it in the distance, he couldn’t remember it being this huge back in Meridian.

He looked to his lover, the excitement exuding from Scott was normal, he’s always been an adrenaline junkie, but seeing it on Alec Ryder’s face?

It is doing him a concern.

“Are we sure about this Pathfinder?” Reyes asked cautiously, “There’s only three of us—”

“You doubt our combined skills?” Scott interrupted in mocked offense a hand on his chest. He was wearing his initiative armor, it was a treat Reyes had to admit. He rarely sees him in it because he always chooses to use his Phantom armor.

Reyes mussed up Scott’s hair, the young man squirming, “No.”

“We’ve handled an Architect before,” Alec turned to the smuggler and smirked, “We already have a set plan in dealing with one and its fairly easy to deal with as long as we have those remnant pillars to keep us covered.” The older man pointed towards the towering remnant constructs, “Same as the last time we dealt back in Meridian.”

Reyes sighed, that was hell and the one from before wasn’t flying, this one is. But he relents “Alright, lead on Pathfinder.”

It wasn’t a _fairly easy_ fight at all, but they managed to get out of it with unscathed. Scott was panting but grinning from ear to ear, his face bright with the blush of exertion. Reyes smiled fondly at it, he can be satisfied with that. He’ll just have to coax him later into doing some other kinds of exercises when they get back, a little something for Scott to make it up to him for dragging him here.

He heard the Pathfinder grunt as he climbed up the hill to where the Architect was slumped over. It’s definitely dead but—

“We’re fine,” Scott reassured patting his shoulder, “Dad’s just going to interface with it to make it go to the atmosphere to do…whatever it does in orbit.” And used his biotics to climb up after his father.

“That’s not worrying at all.” Reyes mumbled and jumped after them.

Alec sighed, he’s not getting any younger. He can put up a show of being okay, but the old bones were creaking and he’s just 56. How he wished there was something to make him feel younger again. He shook his head and put out his hand to interface with the remnant.

**Pathfinder, caution--**

Before Alec could the AI’s warning, there was a wave of energy that pulsed from the remnant before the Architect came to life and shot up to the sky pushing them all back. He turned towards Scott and Reyes who were clutching their chest. “What’s wrong?” then he felt it to, he was heating up. Whatever pulse it the Architect had caused was affecting their bodies. “SAM—” Alec croaked but before he could utter a command, darkness consumed him.

_Crying, babies, crying. The twins they’re awake again. It wasn’t his turn to feed them._

**Alec.**

“Ellen, the kids.” Alec mumbled, turning to his side, “It’s your turn.”

**Alec, wake up**

The Pathfinder frowned, that wasn’t right. There should be any babies crying. Scott and Sara were already grown up. Alec felt a jolt in his system from SAM and he sat up abruptly to hear small voices squirming from behind him. He turned to see something moving underneath a pile of clothes and armor that belonged to the two men he was with. “Scott! Reyes! Where are you?”

But no one answered except for the gurgles and sniffing from the clothes in front of him. He stood up, surprised not to feel any pain from sleeping on the ground and cautiously headed over to squirming pile. He removed the cloth covering each of them and what welcomed him were—

Babies…

A baby blue-eyed brown-haired boy with teary eyes that he was very much familiar with and a dark haired amber gold eyed one, who was holding the other one’s hand.

“SAM?” Alec asked hesitantly, “What the _fuck_ just happened?”

**Language, Pathfinder. There are children in front of you.**

Alec sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. This isn’t the time. “SAM, please.”

**I have tried to warn you, but it was too late for me to do so or counteract. The remnant had recognized your thoughts about your qualms on your body age and when you interfaced it seems to have, granted your request with you being the new administrator. Thus the pulse you have felt.**

“Khi Tasira. It called me the new administrator”

**Yes.**

It was a good thing to note, he will save it for later but the matter at hand. He looked down at the two children. Scott who was crying before had now settled down as Reyes pat his head and kissing his chubby cheeks. “Still affectionate, I see.” Alec says to Reyes who blinked at him.

“Alright, but why didn’t I turn into a child then.” Alec looked at himself he was still fitting in his armor and his voice isn’t cracking.

**Estimating your physiology, you are younger by 30 odd years.**

“Which makes me 26 years old, great. But the two of them?” Alec asked scanning the two babies who were as naked as the day they were born.

**They are two years old, Pathfinder. We need to do further tests to see what possible effects it has caused your bodies. I can immediately send information about you but for Scott and Reyes we need Dr T’perro to examine them.**

Alec nodded, sending out a signal and opening his comms. “Tempest, I’ll need an extraction on my navpoint. Uhh” He paused, unable to find the words to describe the situation. “Well, I have a weird situation. Can someone lend me shirts that would cover up two 2-year-old babies?”

Sara piped in, “Two-year-old babies? Where in god’s name did you find babies in the badlands?”

“I’ll explain later Sara, I hope somebody is good with managing kids.”

They waited for the Tempest to arrive, with Alec carrying the two boys in his arms wrapping them in whatever cloth they have under their armor. Scott sneezed adorably then shivered. “Bless you.” Alec said automatically, covering Scott up more.

“Bwess you.” Reyes repeated.

Scott smiled at the two of them. Alec chuckled, Scott still has that charming smile of his, then sighed, his head already started to think of possibilities on bringing them back to normal. They can’t stay like this, specially Reyes, even if Keema was the face of Kadara, Reyes was the Charlatan and if Scott’s reports are to be believed, a lot of shady dealings with potentially dangerous people. He’ll have to personally inform the angara of the situation. Though it would be better if nobody found out, she can be trusted. He looked down at the two babies who were playing with each other in his arms, poking each other’s fingers, “I should put the two of you inside the Nomad for now, or you’ll catch a cold.”

The two boys looked up at him and nodded.

He carried them into the back seat covering them as much as he could, he turned towards the air conditioning and turned on the heater slightly higher. He was about to step outside to watch for any dangers when he felt a tug on his finger, Scott was holding on to him, “No go outside, cold, dada” he lets out and fake sneezes trying to imitate the head movement associated with it.

Reyes just blinks up at him and nodded. “Awec sick.”

Alec laughs and bows his head, they seem to have a little bit of memory and cognitive capabilities. This might prove difficult, though he was diligent in taking care of the twins when they were of the same age, that was back in the Milky Way when he was an attache. Right now, he’s a Pathfinder, with a lot of responsibilities compared to his old job. “Alright, I’ll stay here so I won’t get sick.” He says surrendering to their whims and sat on the backseat with them. He really needs to get them to Lexi as soon as he can, but maybe Ellen can help in the research as well. She was currently staying in the Nexus with the Science team working hand in hand with him in the new discoveries of Remnant technology. Her knowledge about implants and biotics, might prove useful in deciphering the mysteries since Alec’s implant was her design.

He pulled out his omni tool to try and contact her. The orange light made the two babies coo at it and start reaching out for it. “Alright, you two are adults, don’t coo at it.” He reprimanded but they were not listening as they tried to touch it. “Hey! That’s dangerous! SAM! Can you help me turn off any dangerous things from my omni tool?”

**Understood**

The icons showing the omni blade and other utilities black out just as Reyes and Scott start pressing them. “Jesus…It’s like having twins again.” He paused, “Which I do. Thank god for the experience.”

He dialed Ellen’s number and after a few rings she answered. “Hello soldier, what’s up. This is a weird time for you to call and” she paused her eyes wide, her hand on her mouth “Why do you look younger.”

Alec sighed, “It’s a long story—”

“Mama!” Scott yelled, popping up on the screen unconsciously headbutting Alec’s chin.

“Ah babies? Why do you have babies with you? Have you cheated on me Alec? It has been almost a year, it’s possible that you’ve--”

“What? No!” Alec said exasperated, as the children started to touch the screen “Give me just a sec,” he grunted as he placed Scott and Reyes between his legs trapping them effectively. Ellen giggled at his struggle but eventually he was able to situate himself and the two boys comfortably. He lifted the omni tool above him, touching the ceiling of the Nomad so the two couldn’t reach. “Scott and Reyes got turned into babies” he explained, “while I became younger because of the Architect here in Kadara.”

“Are you alright?” Ellen said, her burrow furrowed in worry.

“Well, I’ll get ourselves checked with Lexi, but as far as SAM is telling me, we’re normal.”

“But it is quite a fascinating discovery, the implications of this..hmm” Ellen said distractedly a finger on her lips, her eyes having a far away look on them. Alec smiled at her, he missed this side of his wife when it comes to anything scientific.

“Honey…they can’t stay like this. Do you think you can look up any information for me?”

“Of course, that is extraordinary. I’ll get started on it now. I love you, Alec. Call me if you find anything on your end as well.”

Alec sighed, “I’ll try. I’ll talk to you more about this later.” He ended the call and put his arm down.

“Pathfinder, we’re here for extraction.” Kallo’s voice was heard and they felt the slight shaking of the ground

Alec lifted the two babies and put them together on the front seat, “Alright you two boys sit here in the front with me, I’ll put your seat belt on so you don’t hit your head okay?”

“Okay!” they said in unison, looking excited.

Alec sat himself on the wheel and started the engine to roll up towards the ramp that had been lowered for them. He saw Sara, Cora and Lexi waiting for them as soon as he rolled in. “Team I need you all in the cargo bay to discuss…the situation. Have those two small shirts ready.”

He opened the doors and jumped outSuddenly the door opened with Cora and Sara popping up at one door and on the other. Sara ran up to his side and stopped her eyes blinking at him

“Uh, Dad you look, uhh”

“Younger.” Cora said distractedly, “Where’s Scott and Reyes?”

“Cowa! Sawa!” Scott piped up and tried to wiggle out of the seatbelt.

“Okay boys don’t get too excited.” Alec grunted and reached over to release them.

Scott immediately clambered off the seat and controls reaching up his arms towards them, his hands opening and closing, asking to be lifted into their arms.

“Oh! You’re very---uhm naked.” Cora exclaimed. She picked him up in supported his bum with her arm, and the small boy gave her the widest smile. Her eyes widened recognizing him, though his face was a little chubby and stubble free, she wouldn’t mistake those baby blue eyes and charming smile, “Scott?” Cora looked at her superior who just nodded.

Sara peeked inside to see Reyes reaching out for her as well. “Sawa up!”

“Oh my god! Reyes! Your cheeks are so round!” Sara giggles and climbed inside scooping him in her arms, raising him in the air. Reyes couldn’t help but cheer and squirm happily in her arms, “Wooops, you’re naked as well.” She hugged him to her and snuggled against his cheeks. She looked over at Scott who was puffing his cheeks at her, jealousy a light in his eyes. She kissed his cheeks. “Don’t worry I won’t take him away.”

She looked over at her father who was smiling at her. “You really look like Scott, Dad.”

“Well my body is 26 years old, its close.” Alec could see the questioning stares and sighed, “Remnant.”

Cora set Scott down for a bit and put on a shirt on him with an image of Blasto on it. He looked down at the design and beamed happily at her. “Bwastooo! Thank you” Scott said, he gestured for her to come close and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek making Cora laugh.

“Oh Scott, you are adorable and charming even as a kid.” Cora said and picked him up again to give to Sara, who handed off Reyes for his turn.

“Hawpew” Reyes nodded to her. She blinked at him and snorted.

“And you are professional as ever. Come on little man, into your shirt or you’ll catch a cold.” Cora cooed and picked him up as well.

Lexi walked over to the three and scanned them, “It seems I have my work cut out for me.” She sighed.

“I’ll submit a request to raise your pay, Lexi.” Alec said guiltily which Lexi shook her head at.

They were ushered towards the med bay shooing of Sara who was already doting on the two boys. Alec sighs for the nth time, it seems his daughter might be the good candidate as the two’s caretaker for now.

“Well,” Lexi pulled away from the two children, who were holding each other’s hand, “They’re both as normal as they can possibly be. They’re two-year old boys. They recognize faces, but as babies, they tend to act more on their base desires rather than logical thinking. Though the circumstances are foreign it is best that we have observe further while looking for a…cure for your predicament.”

“How is this normal exactly?” Alec said, as he slumped his head forward in defeat. Scott tilted his head at his father and reached out to pat his head. Alec looked up to give the boy a small smile. “Thanks for comforting me, Scott.”

Lexi sighed, “Your bodies are healthy but, there’s no explanation on how the Architect was able to reverse time. I’m not really an expert in it, but in this case, I might need to study on remnant as well.” She pulls out a syringe, “For now, I need to get some blood samples.”

Alec pulled up his sleeves and let the asari do her work. He looked at the two children and saw Scott staring wide eyed, pale as a ghost. Shit, he forgot Scott hates seeing blood and syringes. He outgrew the blood part somewhat—

He reached out for his son, caressing the top of his head, “Hey, Scott. It’s fine, it’s okay. It’s just something to keep me healthy.” Alec soothed.

“Ow, ow!” Scott whimpered, his big baby blue eyes were starting to glisten with tears, gesturing towards his arm, then kissing his palm and putting it on top of Alec’s hand.

Alec chuckled, “Thank you for kissing the pain away, kiddo. I’ll kiss yours away too alright, behave.” He looked over at Reyes who was watching the whole thing, “Are you okay Reyes?” Reyes just nodded but he could see his little hand squeezing on Scott’s own. He looked at Lexi as she pulled away putting a dash of medigel to soothe his arm. “Maybe we could just use my blood for now, the kids seem to be scared.” Alec whispered to Lexi, gesturing towards the two boys.

Lexi smiled fondly at Alec, “Good to see your fatherly instincts are being reignited by this development, Pathfinder.”

The rest of the crew were gathered around the meeting area when Alec and the two boys who were holding on his hand came. Those who haven’t seen them wore shocked looks or confused faces.

Peebee immediately scanned them, “This is fascinating, the implications of this could mean a lot to my research.” She mumbled while crouching down in front of Scott and Reyes poking their cheeks. Reyes grabbed on to her fingers poking them and frowned, “No.”

The asari chuckled and pulled her fingers, “Aww but you let Sara do it.”

Sara giggles and crouches in front of them, “Because I don’t poke them.” She smiles at the two boys, “Would you like to sit with me, while they talk?”

The two boys looked at each other, then held hands as Sara led them to the couch, helping them up to sit beside her. The others stared at her, being able to handle them well. She looked at all of them, “I used to babysit my neighbors’ kids. I had practice back in the Citadel.”

“Well this is…different. How long will this last, Pathfinder?” Liam said crossing his arms looking at the two boys who were now being entertained by Sara, “Reyes being the Charlatan might have some repercussions, if he doesn’t handle business--”

Alec took a breath, “I’ve already contacted Keema, but she says she is unable to leave HQ as she’s handling business, so I have to bring these two there.” He looked over to his daughter, “Sara, will you be able to handle them when we’re outside?”

She nodded, “Easy enough. Okay, Scott, Reyes,” the two boys looked at her, “we’re going to go outside and visit a friend of yours.” They nodded, already moving off the couch to stand, “But” she drawled, “you have to promise me you two behave when we do. There’s two of you and only one of me, so we need to work together and not lose each other okay?”

“Okay” Scott said cheerfully, excited of the prospect of seeing new things while Reyes held on to her hand.

“Want something.”

Sara raises a brow and smirks, “At least we know that you still have the same personality. Alright, what would you like in return.”

Reyes frowned, trying to think of something, “Lollipop, 4!” he said displaying his hand showing all 5 fingers. The rest of the crew watched fascinated at their interaction, with Sara holding down his thumb to show the correct way.

“Four lollipops? In one sitting?” Sara said, her eyes squinting at the number.

Reyes nodded as Scott watched on sucking on his thumb completely entertained by their discussion.

“How about two now, and two tomorrow after lunch? Deal?” Sara said offering her hand.

Reyes deliberated and looked at Scott who nodded before shaking her hand, “Deal.”

“Ok then.” Sara looked at the rest who were turned away snorting and giggling at the whole interaction.

“You handle children very well, Evfra would be happy to know this,” Jaal said happily.

“You’re a like big sister right now, Sara.” Liam snorted.

“Hey! I’m always a big sister!”

“Wish we had you when Sid was a baby.” Vetra teased.

Sara rolled her eyes at them, “Shut up. We’re all going to take turns taking care of them. Don’t go running to me when they become difficult.”

Alec laughed and crouched down to face the two, “So, we can’t have you walk just yet because we don’t have shoes.” He looked over to Vetra who was already typing on her omnitool. “Sara can’t carry you in both arms, so who do you choose to go with?” Scott immediately hugged Reyes who giggled and hugged him back. Alec slapped a hand on his face and sighed, “Ok let me clarify, who would you like to carry you?”

Scott extended his arms to Alec who picked him up while Reyes crawled into Sara’s arms, with her kissing on his cheeks.

“Ok that is just adorable.” Gil said crossing his arms and looking smirking at the whole thing.

Sara grinned at him, “Might want to practice on these guys with Jill’s baby coming on the way, you’re going to be an uncle.”

“Don’t remind me.” Gil huffed as they all dispersed to return to their posts.

Keema had expected a lot of weird things to happen specially with the report of an Architect in Kadara, but she didn’t expect it to be this weird. She blinked at the Pathfinder and his daughter as they came into the throne room carrying two children in their arms. She had sent most of the people away as well as her guards per the Pathfinder’s request but the story he had just told her, that these two boys were, Phantom and the Charlatan. She thought the Remnant shooting up to orbit would be the end of it but it seems the day has just started.

Throughout the whole deliberation. The dark-haired boy with the amber gold eyes cried and reached out for her, “Keema! Keema!”

Sara shushed him, whispering in his ear, making the boy hug on to her and crying a sad muffled, “No.”

After letting the Pathfinder finish his report. Curious about the two children, Keema stood up and went over to them. Reyes faced her and put out his arms, “Reyes? Is that really you?”

The boy nodded and went into the angara’s arms, snuggling her. She let out a surprised chuckle. “Well, he’s certainly more amiable with affection as a child.”

Alec nodded, “Human babies tend to be. Will the Collective be alright with Reyes out of commission for the moment while we find a solution?”

Keema nodded, “Yes, we’ve prepared some contingencies in case something does happen and he’s unable to take the lead. Don’t worry, Pathfinder.” She gave him a confident smile, “Reyes has always been prepared.” She then turned to the young boy who was now touching her face and staring into her eyes, “You better get well soon, or I don’t think I’ll be able to bear another minute of not teasing you.”

Reyes stares and grins happily at her.

When they went back to the Tempest Reyes immediately put out his hand towards Sara, “Deal?” She rolled her eyes and produced two lollipops that she had put inside her jacket pocket and opened them for him. Reyes took them and gave one to Scott who took it and sucked on it, “Thank you, Weyes.” He gurgled.

Reyes seemed proud of this little achievement and held Scott’s hand. Sara hid her face in her hands, “You two dumdums are still the same even as babies, I just can’t stand it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles

**Cora**

Cora was taking stock of their gear inside the crew’s quarters. They have rotational duties around the ship and being docked with the situation at hand it was one other thing she could do while they wait for further instruction from their Pathfinder. She looked over to the remaining child in Scott’s bunk bed who was moaning and stretching. Scott lifted his head sleepily, blinking up at her. He immediately sat up and frantically looked around him, “Weyes?” called out in a needy whimper.

The biotic couldn’t help her heart soften at the sound and went over to him. “Don’t cry, come on.” She reached out for the boy who was rubbing his eyes as tears started to fall. She headed over to the galley where Reyes was sitting with Sara eating breakfast.

Reyes seemingly attuned to the presence of his partner immediately beamed at him, but it fell when he saw the sad look on his face. “Scott?”

The blue-eyed boy immediately started to cry out loud and tried to reach out for him. Cora tried to hold him before he falls and puts him beside Scott. Reyes took the bowl of cereal and put it in between his legs, offering pieces of cereal to him which Scott took and put in his mouth, still sniffling.

Sara smiled and caressed his head, “My littlest brother, still has some bad dreams when he wakes up alone, hmm?”

Reyes copied what she was doing and patted Scott’s forehead as well. “I’m hewe.”

Scott hiccupped, the small sound catching Sara’s attention. She offered the glass of milk which he took with his small hands and drank, giving the rest to Reyes who drank it as well.

“Sara, could you come here for a second?”

“Coming dad!” She turned towards Cora who was pouring herself a cup of coffee, “Could you look after them for awhile for me?”

“Sure thing.” Cora said, and sat beside them, looking down at her data pad for any other reports she needed to get through the day. She looked over at the two and snorted. In just a short amount of time Scott already had cereal stuck all over his cheeks that Reyes was picking and putting in his mouth. Cora giggled at the whole scene, “You need to eat your own cereal, Reyes. I still don’t understand how you’re still affectionate despite being babies.”

Reyes looked at her, “I wove Scott, simple.”

“Yeap, very simple.” Cora agreed and started to pick at cereal bits as well. “Can you not be a messy eater, Scott.”

The boy just smiled at her and drank the rest of the milk from the glass, careful not to spill anything.

* * *

**Vetra**

Reyes’ omni tool has been endlessly vibrating and pinging with messages that Vetra was getting more annoyed by the minute. Since she was the one who She finally looked over to see the name Crux appear on the screen. She sighed and answered the call. "Sorry Crux. This is Vetra from the Pathfinder team. Reyes is.... currently not fit to do work."

"I heard. We were wondering if you could let us have his omnitool so Keema can take care of the rest for now." Crux said in a calm voice, Vetra wonders if she knows exactly what was going on.

“Sure, could you pick it up here?” Vetra said, then ended the call. She headed over to the crew’s quarters where Reyes was playing with the Buddy the Pyjak. “Reyes would like to see Crux?”

Reyes nodded and reached out for her to be carried, Vetra snickered, “Sara is spoiling you rotten carrying you everywhere. Look at Scott, he walks around the ship a lot.”

“Scott is adventuwous.” Reyes countered, as he touched the turian’s mandibles, completely fascinated by their movements.

“Well, can’t argue there.” They arrived at the cargo hold just in time to see the ramp open up to welcome Crux and Aquila. Vetra put Reyes down as the two Collective agents entered cautiously, they stopped and stared down at the dark-haired gold eye boy

"This is...a joke right." Crux said as she crouched in front of Reyes, offering her finger which he took and grinned at.

"Nope." Vetra said returning with the omnitool and handing it to her.

Aquila picked Reyes up who patted his face, Reyes stared at him. "Aquila."

Aquila chuckled, amused by the whole thing. "That’s right little man."

"They do remember faces, but they can’t communicate that much, they have memories though."

Meanwhile, Scott was waddling around the ship with his baby bottle that Sara had given to him, in his mouth and carrying another to give to Reyes. He had already looked around the Pathfinder’s Quarters, the Med Bay, the Galley and the Crew’s Quarters, pulling the bottle out of his mouth to continuously calling out. "Weyes?" and putting it back on and drinking the milk. 

He walked towards the cargo hold and saw Reyes being lifted up by a man who was grinning, "Maybe we should take Reyes with us." Aquila chuckled getting a sour look from the child.

Scott's eyes widened, completely forgetting his new baby bottles and ran to them in a panic. "No take Weyes. Stay!" The 3 adults looked down to look at the fuming child. Aquila carried Reyes with one free arm.

“So this must be Scott, can Kadara get any weirder than it already is?”

Vetra kneeled down touching his shoulder as he started to glow blue. "Now now, Scott. He's not taking him away."

Scott looked at her, with betrayal in his eyes. "Vetwa! No take Weyes." He said in a shaky tone.

Aquila smirked, "Maybe I will" he teased heading over to the ramp with Crux shaking his head at him, before anyone can do anything. Scott growled and looked over at the tools at Vetra’s desk. He biotically pulled them and pointed at Aquila. "No means no!" he shouted, his little voice echoing around the cargo hold.

Aquila eyes widened, putting down Reyes who walked towards Scott taking his hand, soothing him with a kiss on the cheek. "Won’t go Scott. Stay."

The tools landed on the floor and Scott threw Aquila a glare pulling at Reyes by the hand back inside, picking up the bottle and giving it to Reyes.

"Well...” Crux says, “At least that part didn’t change.”

Aquila looked over at her, “Which one, the fact that Scott was about to kill me with his biotics or that they’re glued at the hip.”

* * *

**Jaal** was very much fascinated by the two toddlers. It was a curiou sight to see them interact with each other as well as how the crew reacts to them which was like watching piles of goo. Sara was the weakest to their charms.

Since the Pathfinder was busy trying to find information from the remnant vaults, they were to take turns taking care of them. Jaal was very much willing to learn and he’s great with children, angara have large families so they all know how to take care of babies, but of a different species that was a whole different experience.

So, here he was staring down at the two children who was staring back at him. Reyes started to point at him, “Keema?”

Jaal snorted “No, Reyes. Jaal. We look nothing alike nor do we sound alike.”

Reyes just nodded. Scott just stares at him, sucking on his thumb. Scott tried to reach out to him. His fingers opening and closing at him. “Ah, too high to reach me.” Jaal realized and he decided to crouch down. Scott then touched his face.

Scott’s palm was small and soft to the touch that made Jaal close his eyes. He let out a sigh of relief, he thought that they will be afraid of him. He had asked around about how two-year-old humans are and how they should be treated but only Sara and Lexi knows much about them and she was with Alec, while Lexi was taking care of Drack.

They said the two still have their memories but were not sure as to what extent. He opened his eyes and smiled at Scott who smiled back.

His eyes widened as a small jolt of biolectricity hummed at his soft touch travelling up the young one’s arm and making his brown hair stand up slowly on end. Scott started to giggle as he touched his hair then turned towards the other. “Weyes, touch, tickles.”

Reyes blinked at Scott’s hair going back and forth between them but followed and touched Jaal’s face as well, he started to giggle as well, his dark locks arching up.

“Uhhhh, what’s seems to be---” Liam started but snorted seeing the 3 of them, “Nice hairdo, guys.”

He walked over to them and touched their hair, fashioning them into mohawks. “These suits you.”

Scott beamed up at him. “Liam, touch too!”

“No, my hair is fine the way it is.”

Scott puffed out his cheeks and touched the back of his hand, but nothing happened. Liam chuckled and put a hand on Jaal’s shoulder, “See nothing, I’m too big and you’re just small enough I guess.”

Scott stomped his feet and cast out his hand that started to glow blue and fashioned Liam’s hair like theirs. Jaal chuckled, “That’s one way of doing it.”

* * *

**Gil**

“You’re making me think about having kids, Scott.” Gil said as he sat watching the two boys who were tinkering with his toolbox. He made sure not to leave anything dangerous in there, of course. He’s seen an angry Sara before and he doesn’t want to be at the other end of it.

It was his turn to watch them and Sara had insisted that he did, since he’ll be an uncle soon and he wasn’t doing ‘much’ since they were dry docked in Kadara till the Pathfinder can gather any other information for their predicament.

Scott looked up at him and smiled, “If Jill’s kid turns out as adorable as you, I will never let them go.” He snuggles against Scott’s cheek who giggled holding on to his face. Gil chuckled and continued tickling him with his beard, making the young boy laugh harder.

Gil felt a tap on his thigh and looked to see Reyes’ puffing up at him, “Mine! Scott’s mine.”

Gil just laughed and put down Scott, Reyes hugged the other boy to him, giving the engineer a cute glare. “All right, he’s yours, I don’t intend to take him away.”

He felt another tap this time from an angry Scott, “No laugh at Weyes.”

Gil huffed and watched the two ignore him as they played at their little box again, “You two are just protective little boyfriends aren’t you.”

A few hours later, with him taking care of feeding the two boys their lunch. One of the things he dreaded finally happened. Crying, Scott was crying, and he doesn’t know what to do. “Come on, Scott. What is it that you want?” Gil said, while Reyes was running around the cargo hold as Gil tried to soothe the young boy. Reyes showed one shiny stuff from the toolbox to Scott but to no avail.

Gil picked him up and swayed him in his arms, he looked down at Reyes who was teary eyed as well, “Oh, no, don’t you cry or you’re both going to make me cry.” Gil tried to warn him, but Reyes started to cry as well. He opened up the comms as a few of the others were not even running to help him out. “Sara? I implore you, please help me out? I’ve tried everything.”

Sara giggled in the comms and headed over to the cargo hold, reaching out for Scott. She positioned the crying boy into a lying down manner that quieted him a bit. Sara smiled at Scott and kissed him on the forehead, his small hand reaching out to touch her face. “Okay okay, I know. You’re tired, aren’t you?” she cooed then looked over at Reyes who was now being carried by Gil. Reyes wrapped his legs around Gil’s torso, sniffling quietly as well. “Let’s put you two to bed now okay?”

“How the hell did you—” Gil started but Sara put a finger to her lips and winked. Gil followed Sara to the crew’s quarters. She put Scott down and gave him the plushie Jaal had made for him and Reyes a security blanket, Scott’s shirt. The two sniffled looking at her expectantly.

Gil crossed his arms at the two, “They could have just told me they want to sleep.”

Sara was humming a lullaby, “But they’re babies, they tend to cry a lot. It just so happened these two didn’t take their naps today.” She continued to sing as Gil watched the two face each other holding each other’s hands, hugging on to their security things. Scott started to suck his thumb while Reyes snuggled his forehead closer to Scott. Their eyes getting droopy.

Sara ran her fingers down lightly on their faces, making their eyes droop even more until they’re eyes were completely closed. She finished her song and slowly stood up pulling at Gil to leave the two boys be.

“You have to teach me that trick.” Gil whispered making Sara giggled putting a finger to her lips winking at him.

* * *

**Dirk**

Scott stared up at the neon lights while sucking on his thumb, fascinated by the shiny lights. The Tempest’s ramp was open, and he found the sounds of the port fascinating. At the back of his mind there was someone telling him that he shouldn’t go out, but Sara nor anyone in the crew didn’t tell him that he couldn’t so he went out. He looked down on his feet, wiggling his toes as he was already wearing shoes, so they wouldn’t protest. He looked up again, not minding the people staring at him. He turned his head and his eyes widened at the tall building, it has a whole lot more of those shiny lights! He started to walk towards it, excited of trying to find a way to get closer.

Dirk Barrett had made the long trip from Elaaden to Kadara, he sighed as he walked out of the Collective’s HQ. Of all the time that those two aren’t available, it’s the time that they were scheduled to have a meeting in person. He doesn’t understand why Keema couldn’t tell him anything or where they were. He lifted his head and caught sight of the Tempest. He growled, Reyes must be hiding inside there with Scott, of all the childish shenanigans.

The door opened and he felt something hit him on his shins and looked down to see a small boy sitting on his butt having fallen over. “Oh shit, hey little guy, what are you doing here all on your own.”

The small boy looked up at him and Dirk’s eyes widened, he has baby blue eyes and rosy chubby cheeks, a face that was very familiar. “Scott?”

The boy grinned at him and reached out for him, “Diwk! Diwk!” he called out happily.

“What the, how did you turn into a baby?!” he mumbled incredulously as he picked up the boy and carried him in his arms. Scott snuggled between the crook of his neck sucking on his thumb, comfortably nestling himself there.

Dirk frowned, “What the hell am I going to do with you? Does Reyes know about this.”

Scott didn’t answer, the man looked down at the small boy and was already sleeping. “Huh, you always were able to sleep when you lie on top of me way back when, guess that still hasn’t changed.” He turned around to go back inside, maybe Keema had some answers.

She did, and he was sent towards the Tempest either way. He didn’t want to go barging in, specially someone they didn’t know but Keema had sent word to the Pathfinder team that he was coming.

When he arrived, the sounds of crying were heard all around the whole place that made his eye twitch and Scott startled awake. He looked up at Dirk rubbing his eyes to get the sleep out of them.

“We’re back in the Tempest Scott,” Dirk said to the boy, “they seem to be very worried about you, so they asked me to get you back here.”

Scott nodded and put his thumb back to his mouth, staring up at him happily. Dirk found a crate to sit on and put the baby on his lap as they waited. He looked down at him in wonder. If Scott had a son, would he look just like him? He smirked and pulled the boy’s hand away from his mouth and put it on his lap. “Stop that, Scott. You don’t want that to be a habit.”

Scott blinked at him and sucked his thumb again. Dirk laughed and tried to pull it away only for Scott to follow it with his mouth. Dirk was successful and held his hand down only for Scott to use his other hand and look at him smugly. “Look at you all smug, you little troublemaker,” he chuckled, kissing the boy on his crown, “Always so against authority.”

“Scott! He’s gone!” came a small whimpering voice from the distance and a small boy teary eyed boy appeared dragging Sara Ryder towards them. She looked up and smiled at him, “Hey Dirk, sorry for the trouble and the noise.”

The dark-haired boy stopped in his tracks staring up at them, letting go of Sara’s hand who stepped towards the scavenger. “It’s been a long time, Dirk. Scott told me you were here in Andromeda too.”

Dirk smiled down at her, they’ve met a few times already back in the Milky Way. Scott introduced the two of them. He chuckled, “Good to see you too, Sara.”

She turned to look at Reyes who was still standing stock still, tears in his gold eyes. “What’s wrong, Reyes? Scott’s here, Dirk found him.”

Reyes walked hesitantly towards them and Dirk eyes widened, “Even him?”

“Yeah, that’s why they can’t go out. It’d be dangerous if somebody thought of doing something to them, I’m just glad Keema had sent word to us and the rest of Kadara Port that they shouldn’t be harmed or else.” Sara sighed, “No wonder Reyes trusts her, she’s a quick thinker and always prepared.”

Dirk crouched down and put Scott down on his feet, “See” he said addressing Reyes, “Got him back safe, Vidal. You don’t have to worry about me.”

“Weyes?” Scott said reaching out for the other baby and wiping the tears, “No cwy, sowwy.”

Reyes nodded and walked towards Dirk, “Tenchyou.”

Dirk chuckled and furiously mussed up Reyes hair, who squirmed. “Of all the times you thank me, it’s the time when you wont remember shit. I’ll make you say it when you’re back to normal, you hear me?”

* * *

**Alec** looked at himself in the mirror. There were no signs of him aging gradually. His hair was still a brown, no dash of grey hair anywhere. His beard was like adult Scott’s stubble, but a little thicker. He sighed and rubbed his temples; this whole mystery is giving him a headache. They couldn’t find anything at all, figuring out about Remnant is still a long way away it seems. Maybe he needs to sleep it off.

He went out of the communal bathroom and headed to his quarters. The door opened automatically and saw the two boys trying to climb up his bed. With their small stature, they were as tall as the bed itself. Well it wasn’t designed to be at the right height for two-year old’s anyway.

Scott was pushing up Reyes by his butt as the other was holding on to the sheets to pull himself up. It seems the two boys still haven’t noticed his presence as they continued they’re little…struggle. They were able to successfully get Reyes on top, “Scott, hands.” Reyes said offering his small hand.

Scott held on and used his feet to push himself up, using the wood of the bed for leverage, which was a bad decision. Instead of going up, Scott was pulling Reyes, out of instinct Alec ran over to them, just in time to catch the two of them from hitting their heads on the floor, catching them in his arms.

Alec groaned and looked at the two of them, trying to see if they were okay. Their eyes wide, seemingly shaken by the fact that their little world flipped, but still fine. Alec let out a breath of relief.

Memories of when Scott and Sara were of the same age came to mind. With the two of them able to walk and talk, they would often go running all around the house and Alec would be running after them, trying to prevent them from getting harmed. He had even baby proofed their whole house so they wouldn’t hit their heads on something sharp like a table.

“What were you boys trying to do?” Alec said putting them both on the large bed.

“We wait for you to pway!” Scott said cheerily

“Scott says you pway.” Reyes said

Alec looked at his son, “Well, I’m a little busy right now trying to get the three of us fixed. Why not play with the others?”

“Dada no time?” Scott mumbled sadly, looking down at his fingers like a child that just got scolded.

 **Pathfinder,** SAM piped in, his blue hologram blinking at the other end of the room. **I think it would be a good idea to lessen your stress levels. I have found that the crew members who have had a chance to interact with them have reduced these levels significantly.**

At the corner of his eye, Alec saw Scott and Reyes brighten, he put his forehead against the sheets, even SAM was charmed by them. “Will you block any other kind of work so I won’t get distracted by them, SAM.”

 **Of course, I will let any incoming call go into voicemail and inform any who persist that you are not to be disturbed.** SAM said with a slight intonation of fondness and smugness.

Alec squinted at the two boys, “Alright? What do you have in mind?”

Scott started to jump and so did Reyes, “Jump, dada!”

“I’m too big, but..” he chuckled he climbed on to the bed and kneel on the mattress using himself as a fence, lest the two jump awkwardly and falls off, “I can jump this way instead.”

They definitely had some playtime, the three of them playing patty cake, “horsey” with the two boys riding on his back and him jumping up and down carefully so they dont fall of and a whole lot more. By the end of the day all three of them were all tuckered out with the two boys sleeping in Alec’s arms and the Pathfinder leaning back on the bed’s headboard snoring away.

That was the scene that Sara walked into, wondering for a while as to why the whole ship was silent. She found them like that and took a picture and sent it to their mom and the rest of the crew.


	3. Chapter 3

Babies, they were an experience that SAM never had a chance to encounter. Mostly memories from Alec but to have first hand experience was an interesting development. His directive of assisting Scott was still in effect despite the changes he has gone through.

SAM watches over the two toddlers as they ran back and forth in the hallway chasing each other in a little game of tag leading to the Pathfinder’s Quarters. The rest of the crew still had their tasks among the ship, every once and awhile they would look if the two were alright then go about their day while SAM keeps a watchful eye on them.

There was a small thud, and SAM processes on what to do next as Scott fell over as he tries to run after Reyes. He lay on the ground for a few seconds and SAM was about to call on one of the crew but he stood up again and wiped the tears in his eyes. Reyes ran back wondering why there were no pitter patter of feet running after him. He went over to Scott and patted his head, “Huwt?”

Scott shook his head and grinned at the other, “No, pway again?”

Reyes shook his head and took hold of the others hand, smiling.

SAM processed for a few seconds and logged the development he witnessed. Humans no matter what trouble they face, even if they fall they continue and those close to them, those that matter run back and stay. He will have to ask about this from Alec later.

Scott sucked his thumb and looked over at the door leading to the Pathfinder’s Quarters. “Dada pway?”

They both headed over to the door and they both knocked on the door with their palms. “Dada open!” Scott says, they waited a bit but there was no response.

 **Your father is currently with a meeting with the Moshae, Scott.** SAM supplied.

Scott’s face fell and Reyes hummed, squeezing the other one’s hand. SAM saw the little boy’s face light up with an idea. “SAM, open pwease?” Reyes asked looking up at the ceiling trying to look for the voice.

If an AI could sigh, he would have but nevertheless he opened the door for the two children as the sensors were not picking up their small stature, the same thing he did when they were asking to wait inside to play with Alec. They ran towards his console and reached out for his hologram. “SAM, pway?” Reyes asked while Scott reached out only for his hands to pass through.

**I’m unable to play with you Scott, Reyes.**

The two toddlers pouted at the hologram. SAM refocused on Alec as there was a pause in the discussion.

 _Alec, may I ask a question?_ SAM said in their private channel.

 _Yes? Is it something about the children, did they get hurt?_ Alec answered telepathically

_No, they are asking me to play with them, though I do not know how to respond. I might have found something interesting in the ship that they may be interested in. There is something eating our stock of cereal and the rest of the team are unable to find it. Should I let them engage with it?_

_As long as it isn’t dangerous_ Alec chuckled, catching the attention of the Moshae, “Oh, sorry I’m speaking with SAM, Moshae Sjefa.”

The angara just hummed but continued to look through her research.

SAM returned to the two children immediately and found them trying to sit on the couch. **Scott, Reyes, there is a task the Pathfinder would like you to do.**

The two boys’ faces lit up with glee and returned towards his hologram waiting for their instruction. SAM processed this reaction and saved it his files again. **There is something eating our stores of Blast Oh’s and the crew are unable to find it, the Pathfinder would like the two of you to search for it and contain it. Evidences point towards the galley--**

The two boys didn’t let him finish and immediately went towards the door that didn’t open, “SAM, open pwease!” Reyes said, which the AI did so as the two toddlers ran towards the galley where Drack was staying, cleaning his guns.

His raised a brow when the two boys waddled in. “Why are you two pyjaks running around so much. Gotten hungry now, have we?” he chuckled, standing up to wash his hands. “I’ll prepare your meals if you want.”

Scott shook his head and puffed up proudly. “SAM sent us to do a mission.”

“We find something eating cereal.” Reyes supplied.

Drack tilted his head at them and remembered that he had been complaining about the crumbs. “Sure,” he reached up the cupboard and gave them a box of Blast Oh’s which Reyes took, holding it with two hands and shaking it. Scott put his hand and got a small handful of treats, eating some of them and putting one in Reyes mouth. “Don’t go finishing them, we’re going to have dinner soon.”

“Okay” the two said in unison and ran outside of the galley a few drops of cereals bouncing out of the box and Scott’s hand. Drack shook his head and let them be, somebody else will clean up after them and it isn’t going to be him.

SAM led them towards the cargo hold were there were a few crumbs littering the corner near Liam’s room. **They all lead here, if you ask someone to create a trap for you, you can leave the trap with the cereal inside.**

Fortunately, Liam was working near the area and noticed the two children staring at the spot as SAM explained. “I can help with that, I think there’s a trap for critters inside the bio lab, I can get it for you.”

**Thank you, Mr Kosta.**

“Thank you, Wiam!” Scott beamed at him which made Liam chuckle and ruffle his hair.

“No problems there, wait here for 2 secs for me.” Liam said running up the ladder. A few minutes passed by and the two of them were laying out the treats as well as eating some of the cereal themselves, before Liam came back with a small trap. “Here, put some in here.”

**We should leave it be for now and wait, I shall alert you once it springs the trap.**

It didn’t take long for the trap to be sprung and the two boys were staring down at an adorable space hamster, cooing at it. Liam chuckled at the two, and putting a hand on their heads, “Well would you look at that, you two made a new friend. It seems to be taking a liking to the two of you as well. Do you want to name it?”

The two boys nodded at him, “HamHam!” they said in unison making the older man laugh. “How about we let HamHam, stay in the crew’s quarters so you can play with him there?” he said and picked up the cage with the two boys waddling after him.

Alec watched amused as they passed by, “Thanks for the help, SAM.”

**I found it as a learning and enjoyable experience, Pathfinder. Thank you for your guidance.**

* * *

“You have rounder cheeks than Scott, Reyes.” Sara said massaging Reyes cheeks as he lays down on her lap. She plumps Reyes cheek with one hand, gently squeezing them. Reyes was being very patient with her as she did. Scott was looking on sucking his thumb as he watched his sister.

“You two can be so behaved sometimes as long as you’re near each other.” Sara turns towards her brother and kisses him on the cheeks as well.

"Weyes wove." Scott leans in and kisses Reyes’ cheek

Sara giggles' and ruffles his hair. "As you always have."

Lexi smiles at them, "Have you ever thought of having children of your own, Sara?"

Alec who was walking towards the meeting room stops and put his back against the wall near the door and listens in.

Sara giggles, as a blush starts to bloom on her cheeks "I might have...yes."

The Pathfinder stiffens.

Lexi hummed, "That would be a very interesting notion. I wonder how offspring from humans and angara would be."

Alec and Sara sputtered, the older man covering his mouth. Scott tilts his head having heard his dad. He carefully wiggles off the bed and goes out the door while he sucks his thumb to find Alec listening in. His baby blue eyes watching him closely. 

Alec puts a finger to his lips which the baby imitated using the same hand that was near his face.

"I mean...I’m curious, yes." Sara said picking up Reyes and placing him in her lap, putting her chin on top of his head "having babies with Evfra does sound nice."

Scott continued staring at Alec who was sliding down on the ground.

"Sex would sound good too." Sara giggles making Alec huff already forming plans to block the angara if it comes to that "But he's very busy, a family might be too much right now." She lifts Reyes' arms and played with him, making him tickle himself, which wasnt doing much. "It’s just nearly a year. I think our anatomy's and biological differences would be too much to conceive a child and there are also other personal matters." 

Alec lets out a relieved breath, his head in his hands, "You're still too young, Sara." He whispered. 

She looks over at Scott who was now starting to pat Alec's head. "Adoption might be good if it ever comes to that." She peeks out while carrying Reyes in her arms and raises a brow at Alec and smiles fondly. "I don’t think my dad would approve of it as of now."

Alec stands up startling Scott who fell on his butt. He started to pout looking up at Alec who started apologizing to him. "Pat pat not make it bettew?" He mumbled.

Alec sighed. "Pat pat made it better kiddo, thank you." He said lutting a hand on his head, who continued to suck his thumb happily. 

Sara smiled, "Dad, don’t worry about your little girl going off with an alien to get married and having babies. Still a lot of things I want to do before that." She puts down Reyes and hugs the older man who sighed in relief.

"You're my baby girl" he grumbled hugging her tighter, "I won’t let have anyone have daddy's girl!" 

The two babies looked confusedly at the two adults as Alec starts to spin his daughter around. Lexi chuckles and took the two babies’ hand on each hand, "Alright it’s time for your checkup you two."

"Nooooo!! Ow ow!!" Scott whines trying to pull his arm away, but Reyes looked over at him reaching out for his hand.

"I be hewe."

Scott pouted but nodded and followed through. Lexi looked over at Sara and Alec who were snorting. "The two of you will be next in line since you're already here."

* * *

The Tempest had arrived at Aya, since the Pathfinder didn’t find much information on Kadara, nor was he able to interface with the Architect again after visiting it at atmo, getting outside help from the Moshae might be fruitful, and they didn’t have any other choices.

They were getting stares, and the Pathfinder couldn’t blame the angara for doing so. They remember the Pathfinder as one with gray hair and wrinkles to find someone so young wearing the same armor with two toddlers on each hand, he could almost see the questions they would like to ask, as they waited for Ellen whobhad visited the remnant.

“Mama!” Scott yelled out, pulling away from Alec’s hold and running to Ellen Ryder. The corner of her eyes crinkled and the streaks of gray in her hair didn’t diminish her beauty at all. She picked up Scott in her arms and kissed him all over his face, making the baby giggle.

Alec felt a small hand clench in his big hands and looked down to see Reyes, looking longingly at them. “You alright, Reyes?”

He nodded still looking at the two.

“Do you miss Reina?”

Reyes looked up at him with his wide amber gold eyes that were starting to glisten with tears. He hesitated a bit before turning away and nodded. Alec smiled, and picked him up. They’ve been discovering quite a lot, Lexi was right.

Despite their age, memories from their adult selves would still manifest. Hard not to believe as their personalities are still intact, though their ability to act on their desires are that of a child, boundless. Though memories of what they were doing, that’s something that they are still not quite sure off if it would carry over when they return back to normal. “Well, Reina and Ellen were close, so you could say that she’s your mother as well.”

Reyes’ face lit up with a happy and bright smile. Alec chuckled while walking over to Ellen who was kissing Scott on his neck, tickling him. “Hello, Ellen.”

“Well, would you look at this, a very handsome Pathfinder has come to visit?” Ellen teased, making Alec blush and roll his eyes. “and his adorable companion.” She leaned in and kissed Reyes on the cheek. “Three of my handsome boys.”

Reyes reached out for her. Ellen smiles with understanding and gives Scott to Alec. She hugs Reyes to her, “Don’t worry,” she whispered, “I’m your mother here as well, Reyes.”

Reyes snuggled against her and gripped her shirt tightly in his little hands.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took a while for this update. There were a lot of things that piled up at work and I ran out of energy for awhile to continue. But yeah, here are more adorable things.

The Pathfinder crew were currently at Aya. Alec needed to discuss more about the age situation with the Moshae and with Ellen in tow, to help provide more possible insights. This was one of the last ideas he had, similar to when they were trying to find Meridian. Because they were not sure of what would happen, Alec went without the two toddlers in case anything goes wrong.

In the meantime, the rest of the crew went out, while Sara and the two toddlers held down the fort. The two boys waved goodbye with their little baby bottles on their mouths as the rest of the crew waved back at them.

“You sure you can handle the whole ship on your own?” Kallo said looking worriedly at the ship.

“Don’t worry, Kallo, I’ll make sure we don’t destroy anything.” Sara giggles making the salarian’s eyes widen in horror.

“I think I should stay at the ship after all.” Kallo started but was pulled back by Suvi towards the entrance to the marketplace.

“She’s just joking, don’t worry.”

Sara looked down at the two boys who looked up at her, mischievous glints in their eyes while sucking on their little bottles. She could almost see the energy and the excitement emanating from them. If she had to translate the look, they were giving her. ‘This was their chance to run around freely with no one to stop them!’

Sara crouched down in front of them, sitting on her heels. “So, what do you wanna play and where should we play?”

Scott reached out to put a hand on her forehead making her blink at him. Did she interpret their looks wrong? Was Scott scolding her? The little baby let go of the nipple of the bottle and grinned, “Tag! You’re it.” and pulled on Reyes hand as they start to run towards the crew’s quarters, their baby bottles already empty and thrown behind them.

Sara picked them up and shook her head as she headed towards the galley, to wash the bottles. There were little shushes from the crew’s quarters. As she put the bottles to dry she yelled, “Ready or not here I come!”

She heard giggles and running feet, waiting for them to get a little farther away. She smiled, giving them a head start was only fair.

**Evfra** was worried, and when he was worried his brow was furrowed. It wasn’t any different from the way he usually shows any negative emotions, but people learned to steer clear of him when it does.

Sara Ryder hadn’t disembarked, while the rest of the crew were roaming around Aya. He wanted to ask the Pathfinder about it but finding the man looking different, he was afraid of what kind of sickness they have contracted. The fear that Sara might be afflicted as well, filled his head.

Evfra stopped in front of the open ramp and braced himself. If she was not well, he’ll have to have a clear head to decipher what it is that would be ailing her. He had studied as much as he could about human biology, hopefully it would help.

There were sounds of laughter, two small voices and one he knows very well. Sara was okay. He let out a sigh of relief before entering the cargo hold.

What welcomed him was a sight he never really expected.

Sara was chasing two small humans who were both laughing and running away from her, the sounds of the babies’ laughter echoed around the ship. Evfra watched, amused at their little game, as his darling one chased after them. After a while, the toddlers were panting, slumped on the ground still giggling.

“Finally tired huh,” Sara panted, ruffling the two children’s hairs, “mmm, you’re both sweaty.” She kneels and wipes their faces with a towel. “Let’s go take a bath before nap time.”

Evfra’s eyes widened. The Moshae had shared with him the report of the Pathfinder’s ailments, that two grown men were suffering from this de-ageing phenomenon, and that they weren’t sure if they can remember much of what is going on. But he will not risk her dignity. “Wait…no.”

Sara whirled to see Evfra striding over to her. She stood up and the two toddlers’ eye widened at his approach and scrambled to hide behind her back, peeking under her arms.

“Evfra! I’m sorry I didn’t notice you there, being so focused with these two.” Sara said putting a hand on the two boys’ heads as they hid behind her. Evfra was scarier than most, so she would understand their fear.

“You can’t take a bath with—” pointing at Reyes who was blinking up at the angara.

“Why not?” Sara pouted and started to stand, offering her hands for them to hold. “They’re babies, they wouldn’t remember any of this anyway. We’ve been taking baths together all the time.” Sara paused realizing how weird it sounded, but turned away. “Well, since they became babies.”

Evfra sputtered and started to follow them, “I can bathe them.” He shouted making Sara smirk and look back. “They can get rowdy.”

Evfra scrunched his nose at her, yes, he doesn’t have much experience with children since the arrival of the kett but-- “I can deal with soldiers, I can deal with babies.”

Sara smiled, sensing his hesitance. “Then wait there with them, while I prepare.” She went into the bathroom, the two toddlers looked up at him with wide eyes, not seeing an angara with prominent scars before.

Evfra scowled at Scott, “You’ve already seen me before, do you not remember me?”

Scott just stays silent sucking on his thumb, shrugging his shoulders. Reyes pointed at him, “Keema?”

Evfra frowned, but before he could retort, Sara comes out with a one pieced swimsuit, leaving Evfra slack jawed.

“Come on Scott, Reyes. Time for your bath.” She called out and the two boys ran to her, raising their hands for her to take off their shirts, that Vetra had procured from Kadara before they left.

Evfra felt heat on his face, the aliens have never shown skin and nor do most of his species, only in intimate settings. Though the form fitting clothing covered most of her more intimate parts, it doesn’t hide anything much to the imagination. Sara Ryder will be the death of him, one of these days. “You—”

Sara looks up at Evfra, and giggled “You thought I’d be naked? Nope, never did that silly.” She shows off her figure, “This is the kind of things we wear when we get wet, I thought I wouldn’t find any use for it after we got here, but I guess I was wrong.” She giggled, “But bathing toddlers wasn’t really what it’s supposed to be for, anyway.” She turned away and walked over to the two butt naked toddlers who already jumped in the shower stall waiting for her.

He watched, leaning on the door frame as she bathed the two boys. She had settled them both in a small tub, the shampoo container floating in the water as Scott splashed and played, while Reyes grabbed the liquid soap container, dunking it up and down to help make waves for Scott to scoop and splash with.

Now Evfra fully understood why she was half naked. She was going to get wet as well.

Sara focused on her unruly brother first, washing of the soap and suds, “Close your eyes, Scott and don’t breath for 5 seconds.” she instructed. Scott took a deep breath his cheeks puffing and closed his eyes as Sara counted down, the shower head nozzle on his head. After a few seconds, she turned it off and Scott breathed wiping his face with his hands. “Great job, Scott, now get out of the tub and I’ll dry you off.”

“Pway mowe!” Scott pouted up at her, not standing up.

“No, you already had a chance to play. After bath time, it’s nap time or no treats for you and Reyes.” She scolded playfully, presenting the towel in front of her.

Evfra raised a brow as the child looked mortified, but begrudgingly scrambled carefully out of the tub to be towel dried.

As Sara now did the same with the more behaved Reyes, Scott approached him, looking up at him. An indescribable twinkle in his baby blue eyes. “Sawa wove?”

He blinks at him, his translator not able to pick up what he just said. Sara giggles, “He’s asking if you love me.”

His eye twitched, “Your sister?”

Scott nodded, and Evfra glared at the young boy. He had been wary before but he was now fearless, more than likely assured by his sister’s amiable response to him. His soldiers would have buckled by now yet this small child continued to stare and wait for him to answer. The resilience of this siblings is amazing. “Yes, I do.” He answered gruffly.

Scott grinned happily and waddled over to Sara who kissed him on the forehead, “Evfwa wove?”

Sara smiles fondly at him and touched his nose, “You’re such a matchmaker, Scott. Yes,” and looks up at the angara, “I do love him, Scott. I told him many times already.”

Scott puts a hand to his mouth and kisses his palm then showing it to Sara. Evfra was happy to notice that a blush was starting to bloom on her cheeks, “Okay you little gremlin, that’s enough out of you.”

Scott nods in a determined manner, seemingly have thought of a plan and hugs on to Reyes and kisses his cheeks, “Wove Weyes. I give wots of kisses.”

“I know you do,” Sara rolled her eyes, as Scott got into the tub again, to demonstrate. Reyes giggling at the assault. “I just dried you off Scott, come on” she whines. “Now out of there, you two.” They followed, noting her stern tone and starts to dry the two of them together. “I’m questioning your motives, Scott.”

Scott looked up innocently at her, sucking on his thumb again. She took the extra shirts, she had put aside and put them on the two boys, “Alright. Go to your bunk it’s time for your nap.”

She stood up, patting herself dry. Evfra uncrossed his arms and grabbed another towel to dry of her hair. Sara lifted herself on her tiptoes and kisses him chastely on the lips, “Don’t you ever doubt my love for you, General de Tershaav.”

The door of the bathroom swished open, “Sara, SAM told me—"

Sara flinched and slowly turned to see her father looking dumbfounded. Evfra was stiff as board looking at the young Pathfinder.

“Care to explain why my daughter is in a swimsuit in the bathroom with you, General?” Alec growled, his eye twitching.

Scott having heard his father’s voice runs to him and hugs his legs, Alec patting the small boy’s head. “Dada,” Scott called making Alec look down at him, “Sawa Evfwa” and does the kissing gesture again on his palm, “Wove Wove!”

“Have they now?” Alec says slowly lifting his head up to glare at the angara.

* * *

“No! Ow ow!” Scott cries as he runs away from **Lexi,** bursting through the Pathfinder’s quarters and hugging on to Alec's leg, who was sitting on his bed reading through their findings. Scott was in tears, sucking his thumb, looking back at her warily

"Scott...you need to get some shots." Lexi scolded softly.

“No!” he retorted, facing away from her.

Alec looked over as Reyes came out of the med bay, a lollipop in his mouth and looking at Lexi then at Scott. "Look Reyes got his and he was okay." He coaxed, touching the small boy’s head.

“No.” he whimpers and buries his face in Alec’s pant leg. He sighs, he remembered those days whenever they go to the doctor back in the Citadel.

Lexi tilts her hand observing the little boy, and the Pathfinder saw the exact moment that the asari’s eye lit up with an idea in mind. "I just need to give you something in the medbay, Scott. Candy that you can suck on that will never be gone."

Scott sniffed and peeked at her, curious by this suspicious offer, "Candy? Just wike Weyes?"

Lexi smiled, "Possibly even better, Scott."

Alec watched as the boy hesitantly nodded. They waited for him to go running to her but Scott didn’t let go of him. So, he stood and walked, or more like dragged his feet with Scott holding on, while sitting on his feet as they go to the med bay. Lexi taps the bed and Scott leered then looks up at his father. “Up?”

Alec snorted at the boy’s hesitance but lifted him on to the bed. Scott wiggled his butt to edge closer to his father rather than asari, still wary of Lexi.

Lexi crouched in front of the scared boy and brandished out a blue pacifier, "Here, this is the candy."

She presents it to Scott on the palm of her hand which he eyed curiously. He grabbed it slowly, and looked at her, “You put it into your mouth and suck on it like a lollipop.” She instructed, pointing to her mouth.

As soon as he put it into his mouth and started sucking on it. His eyes lit up. “Do you like how it tastes? Sweet?” Lexi said while discreetly signaled for Alec to distract him.

Alec smirked and called the small boy’s attention, showing Scott his omnitool and a picture of Ellen. Scott let out a muffled coo as he continued to suck on his ‘candy’.

Lexi discreetly administered the shots. When she was done, she caressed his arm which the child still wasn’t feeling. "Okay Scott, you can go now."

Scott looked over at her sucking furiously on his pacifier his eyes wide in panic and looked down at his arm that was shiny with medigel. He pulled his pacifier. "No ow ow?"

"Yup, because that pacifier helps to not have any ow ows."

Scott cooed and marveled at the pacifier raising it in the air, making Alec snort. "Tenchu, Wexi." Then proceeds to put it in his mouth again and start waddling outside more likely in search for Reyes.

Lexi giggles, "it still works hmm."

Alec stood up, raising a brow at her, "What do you mean?"

"I usually make Scott drink a cocktail to numb any pain whenever it’s time for his checkup."

Alec shakes his head at her. “You know your way around him.”

She shrugs, “Someone has to one up Scott once in a while.” Lexi smiled at him, a smile Alec recognizes, “Since you’re already here, let’s go through a few of those checkups you missed yourself, Alec.”

* * *

They were all staring, and it makes his mood fouler than it already is, two toddlers were waddling behind him hand in hand, cooing and staring at everything they see. Reyes he can understand but Sara’s brother, he’s been here before.

Evfra stopped and looked back. The two toddlers stop in their tracks blinking up at him. Little backpacks on their backs and holding each other’s hand.

Scott was hugging a plushie of a jellyfish looking creature, a weird device Sara called a pacifier in his mouth, staring back at him. His baby blue eyes wide and twinkling at the beauty of the city while Reyes was staring at him with those amber gold eyes like he was saying why they’ve stopped. They were wearing small shirts and what Sara called shorts to be comfortable. 

He sighed and continued walking, remembering what transpired earlier.

_Sara was packing two baby bottles with milk, juice boxes and a Tupper ware with food inside two bags adding two lollipops in each one. She crouched down and put one on Scott. "Is it heavy?"_

_He shook his head, satisfied. Sara put the other on Reyes. "Now, you boys behave, there are some things I need to handle here and mom won’t be able to take care two of you either because she's going to go with Dad to Aya's vault." She looked over at Evfra and gave him a beautiful apologetic smile, before looking back at the two, "So, listen and stay close to Evfra, dont be too rowdy. Let him know if there's something you'd like to do."_

_Evfra sighed, "Why should it be me? The rest of your crew are more capable--"_

_Sara shook her head, "If you only knew how they deal with these two. I trust you more and they're currently doing jobs in helping the Resistance with things in Voeld."_

_Evfra gave in when she gave him her blasted puppy dog eyes. He'll have to build a resistance to them somehow.  
  
_

The angara slapped a hand on his face, sighing exasperatedly. The things he would do for love. “Come.” Evfra gruffly said, looking back as he walked to see them continue to waddle after him. He faced forward and growled at anyone who tried to approach, questions visible in their eyes.

When they arrived in the headquarters, Eshe, one of his lieutenants approached him asking for his presence in the training room. Evfra ran a hand down to his face, he forgot he was scheduled to oversee training today. He felt two small figures bump on the back of his legs.

“Eshe, as one of the mothers, could you watch over these two as I observe our soldiers.” Evfra instructed. He tried to walk forward but Scott and Reyes held onto his legs, making him unable to move.

Scott was tearing up as he looked up at him. “Don’t weave.”

Evfra stills, “Eshe, will take care of you.”

“Sawa says you pway wiv us.” Reyes retorted staring up at him critically, “We tew hew.”

Evfra’s eyes twitched.

Eshe noticing her superior’s mood took a few steps back, Evfra had always been good at making sure his bioelectricity doesn’t flare up, but she knows her superiors body language. But it surprised her when instead he said—

“Fine.” He growled and gestured for the two to follow him. They waddled after him, who held out his hand for them to hold on to as they went down the stairs.

The rest of his soldiers blinked after him, dumbfounded. They were aware of their general’s relationship with the Pathfinder’s daughter. Gossip started to come alive again. Questioning each other if those two toddlers were his children with Sara Ryder.

(At the Tempest, Alec felt a slight disturbance to his peace of mind, missing what Ellen just said to him.)

It was tiring, who knew that having to work and keep an eye out for these two toddlers would be so taxing. He stood by his table and he felt tugging on his pants and saw the two looking up at him raising their arms.

"Up" they said in unison. 

He cursed under his breath. When is this day going to end? "You can’t, I have work, there are reports and datapads cluttered here and you might break something."

"I hewp." Reyes said boldly still has his arms raised.

"Me too." Scott added

"I dont know how you could help exactly," Evfra sighed and raised Reyes and put him on the table and then Scott, "But it’s better that you stay there and don’t cause others trouble running around my office." He turned towards one of the soldiers, "Do we have extra datapads that were not using for reports." 

One of the men, gave him the two datapads and Evfra presented it to the two. "Do what you will with these."

The two children happily took it with their small hands, poking at the keys with their forefingers. Their cheeks getting chubbier from looking down. He heard a few awws and coos from his soldiers, which he couldn’t blame. Angara were very affectionate specially to young ones. Evfra had to admit despite these two being aliens they were…adorable.

Evfra’s eyes would often go to the two, as they sat quietly. If Sara would have his children, would they be human or angara? He stopped at the thought and hissed, making his men flinch at attention.

They were…distracting. He can’t focus on his work, being in front of him doesn’t help.

So, Evfra took the two of them in his arms at one time. The two too focused on their ‘work’ completely not minding the way they were being handled. Evfra set them down on the couch at the side, it was furniture he had ordered for Sara’s visits.

She hasn’t come to his abode, nor had he a chance to ask especially with her father always beside her whenever they do visit Aya, guarding her. He’ll have to ask Sara on how this ‘dating’ thing works for humans.

Scott crawled closer to Reyes and they sat down beside each other looking like they were working earnestly.

An hour or two later, at his peripherals, he noticed Scott start to droop forward swaying slowly, then land his cheeks on Reyes' shoulder, his eyes closed. Evfra watched as Reyes patted Scott’s head and continued to poke at the datapad.   
  
Reyes noticing the look he was being given, stared back fat him with those intelligent eyes and reached out a hand motioning his hands towards the jellyfish plushie with an open close gesture. Evfra looked curiously at what he was pertaining to, but Eshe was faster and handed it to Reyes.

The toddler put it in Scott's hands who gripped it closely to his chest. "Weyes" he mumbled, frowning.

Reyes noticed it and put the pacifier Sara had clipped on Scott's shirt and gently in front of Scott's mouth who instinctively suckled on it while asleep.

Evfra was about to say something else when Reyes put a finger to his lips and frowned at him, “Ssshhh!”

He heard someone snort behind him and looked over just in time to see some of his lieutenants turn away in haste.

A ping sounded from his omnitool and saw it came from Sara.

_May I ask a favor?_

_To: My Taoshay_

_From: Your taoshay_

_If they display any kind of behavior let me know. Oh and take pictures if they do something cute. I can use it as blackmail on them. I’ll be coming by to bring them back after a few more hours. I’m almost done._

_Thank you love lots :*_

Evfra doesn’t understand the last part with those symbols but reported the adult like behavior that Reyes just displayed.

Evfra returned to his datapad and continued to read through the reports. After a while he looked up to see Reyes’ head also drooping forward then lean against Scott’s head, fast asleep.

He sighed as he walked over to them taking off his rofjin, and putting in on top of them. His eye twitched as he remembered the message Sara had sent him earlier.

He lifted his own version of the alien’s omnitool and snapped a picture and immediately forwarded it to Sara. Hope this would be sufficient enough of payment to end his babysitting duties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My adorable dum dums 🥰😭
> 
> I have a baby sister, when she was still a toddler, she frowns when she doesnt have her pacifier while sleeping. So yeah!


	5. Chapter 5

_Pit pat pit pat._

Scott’s feet sounded on the floor, completely entertained by the slight squeaking his shoes made on the white floors of Aya. He sucked on his pacifier distractedly going further ahead and not looking at where he was going.

"Scott, we’re going this way." Liam called out as he carried Reyes in his arms, who was watching Scott closely. 

The rest of the angara around them parted as Scott waddled towards Liam looking up at Reyes who open and closed his hands over to him, “Stay neaw.”

Scott nodded and held on to Liam’s pant leg. After just a few steps he was distracted again as he started to run off ahead of them. Liam turned to Reyes who calmly watched his partner go, “You don’t seem to be too worried even if he runs off, Reyes.”

Reyes patted Liam’s shoulder, “I can see him fwom up hewe.”

“Ah!” Liam chuckled, “So I’m your mobile tower, I have to admit it would be hard to keep an eye on him if you’re on the same height, too many tall people.”

Reyes nodded.

“Liam!”

He turned to see Verand, the angara that was posted in Prodromos. Unconsciously he put Reyes on the ground to talk to her about the activities back in Eos. Reyes looks towards the direction Scott ran off to. He was now standing still looking back, furiously sucking on his pacifier, in panic as he was surrounded by angara. Reyes huffs and grabs the other boy’s hand, Scott whirled towards him and smiled, letting his pacifier dangle on his chest.

"Wet's go explowe?" Reyes asked. Scott giggles, holding tightly onto Reyes hand and they waddled away from the distracted Liam.

Like the march they yesterday with Evfra, the angara just looked on as they passed by. Some were whispering, asking where they came from, while the others were saying that they were Evfra and Sara Ryder’s offspring. The two toddlers were oblivious of such worrisome things and just went on with their business.

They arrived at the marketplace and Scott stops, his baby blue eyes wide and sparkling. He pulled at Reyes' hands pointing at the weird fruit in the general merchant’s stand. The woman selling them looked at the two recognizing them, she smiled. "Hello there, little ones.”

“Hewwo.” Reyes says respectfully, while Scott pointed at her goods, his eyes full of wonder.

She giggled at the little boy’s curiousity. She took two small samples and crouched to their height presenting the fruit to them, “These are Paripo fruit, they're good."

The two toddlers took it in their little hands, Reyes squinted at it, "Papo fwut?"

Scott tilted his head and turns it around in his hand. "Popo fwut?"

  
  
“Thanks for the update Verand,” Liam said cheerfully, bumping his wrist with her. He then turned to look for his two charges, “Scott, Reyes..lets—” He paled, looking left and right, but there was no sign of the two adorable toddlers near him. "Ah! Shit shit shit!" he hissed and started to run like the devil himself was after him. _Sara is going to kill him_! "Scott! Reyes!!" Though Aya was big, there were two places most people would usually gather, he’ll ask around and hope that someone saw them. “They’re hard to miss, right? Right?!”

He heard murmurs coming from the market and a group of angara were clustered around the weapon merchant’s stall. There were giggles, cooes and chatter. Liam remembered that spot it was where the angara that had a sour disposition with them was in. He gulped and took a few deep breaths. Steadying and bracing himself for a possible argument.

He gently pushed towards the front. His eyes widened and he saw the two toddlers were both sitting on the sour merchant’s lap who was showing them how to peel the Paripo fruit. He handed one to Scott who messily ate his while Reyes was taking apart his portion with his hands and putting the pieces in his mouth. Their eyes lit up with glee and Liam saw the angara smile down fondly at them, “You two remind me so much of my sons. It’s been awhile since I saw them.”

“They pway hewe?” Scott gurgles looking up at the wistful angara.

“Can we pway?” Reyes added, as he sucked the juices from his little fingers.

The angaran merchant chuckled and patted their heads. “Not yet, but soon, I hope. Though for now we need to wait for your guardian.” Just as he said that he looked up and saw Liam and frowned, “Are you their guardian?”

Liam stiffened and stepped forward, “Yes sir, I’m sorry, they ran from me and—”

The angara huffed at him, “That is not an excuse, you are lucky that they are smarter…”

Liam spent the whole afternoon having his ears being talked off by the angara on how to care for children while Reyes and Scott were enjoying their little meal. Entertained by all of it, as they were given there snacks all throughout Liam’s scolding.

In the end, all was well, Liam got a little bit closer to the sour angara and the two toddlers were full.

He crouched in front of them and sighed, “Let’s promise not to tell Sara about this little incident today, okay?”

“Tell me about what Liam?” dread filled Liam’s whole being as the familiar voice came from behind him, he turned slowly to see Sara, a brow raised, her arms crossed with Evfra standing beside her, “That you lost the toddlers today and you were running around Aya screaming your lungs out looking for them?”

* * *

Scott blinks awake, having woken from a dream and sees Reyes sleeping soundly beside him, clutching his blanky. He sucks on his pacifier and snuggles closer to the other boy. He loves Reyes immeasurably. There were a lot of reasons why, they were at the corners of his mind but the most prominent? Because he’s Reyes.

Scott reached out and pokes Reyes’ chubby cheeks with a finger. He stares at him for a little while longer before he pulled off his pacifier and kissed Reyes’ cheek. He lay down staring at the sleeping boy. His eyes started to droop again and he tried blink the drowsiness from his eyes and stay awake. But eventually, Sleep took over.

Sara looked over at them as soon as she woke up and snorted to see Scott sucking on Reyes’ cheek who was still fast asleep. She gently pried Scott away from the poor boy which woke up Reyes, his amber gold eyes staring wide eyed at Sara.

“Sssshh, I’m sorry to wake you, Reyes, but you’ll have a hickey on your cheek if Scott continues.” She giggles. Reyes just blinked at her, then rubs his eyes with his little hands. He sat up and looked down at the other sleeping boy, he pats the bed for Scott’s pacifier. As soon as he found it, he puts it in Scott’s mouth who instinctively sucked on it in his sleep.

Reyes leaned down and kissed the other boy’s forehead with a loud smack of his lips. Scott smiled and gurgled out a giggle, his fingers closing on the sheets, but still asleep. Reyes turned towards Sara, her baby blue eyes, similar to Scott’s, crinkling with delight.

“I wove Scott.” Reyes said, making the other boy, squirm.

Sara put a finger to her lips and smiled, Reyes put a hand to his mouth.

“I know you do,” Sara whispered booping him on the nose.

Reyes gripped his blanky (Scott’s shirt), staring down at Scott for a few seconds before turning towards Sara. “I wanna give him a giwft.”

“A gift?”

Reyes nodded vigorously, “Papo fwut.”

Sara frowned, confused. “Ok, but let’s have breakfast first so you have energy to look for it.”

Reyes whimpers, “Scott cwy, wen not hewe.”

She shook her head and kissed him then Scott on the forehead, “Scott takes a long time to wake up, we’ll be back before he knows it. Okay?” she soothed while offering her hand to him.

Reyes grinned broadly at her and jumped of the bed holding on to her hand. “Owkay.”

Scott wakes up patting the spot beside him where Reyes usually was and found it empty. No one else was in the Crew’s quarters as well except for HamHam. He whimpered as he wiggles off the bed and waddled outside. "Weyes?" 

He peeks in each room, calling out for Reyes his panic building up as there were also no other people on the ship and specially no Reyes. Tears started to fall from his eyes. He hiccupped and started to cry and bawl sitting on the floor. "Weyes! Weyes!"

Alec perked up from the meeting room with Director Tann, "You have to excuse me." He dropped the call without waiting for a response and jumped over the railing down to the bridge to see Scott crying, rubbing his eyes with his hands to wipe his tears. "Weyes! Dont weave!"

Alec sighed with relief and smiled fondly at the small boy. He foregoes the ladder and jumped down near Scott. The little boy looked up at his father and reached out with his arms. "Dada!" 

Alec picked him up, swaying him left and right, humming an old lullaby he used to sing when Sara or Scott got upset. As soon as the boy quieted down, Alec wiped the tears from Scott’s small chubby cheeks, with the back of his hand. "I'm here. Now why are you crying? Did you have bad dreams?"

Scott hesitated, as he sniffled, "Awone...No Sawa, No Weyes, no one hewe."

Alec hummed, and started to walk towards the cargo hold. "I know where they are. They went outside because Reyes wanted to look for something for you."

Scott wipes his eyes with the back of his hand, "Me?"

Alec kissed him on the temple, "Uh huh, you were sleeping. Sara was about to wake you up but Reyes said not to, so I stayed back to wait for you. Let’s go and find them?"

Scott nodded, his handy pacifier, that Sara had clipped on his shirt (because he keeps leaving it lying around the ship) was put in his mouth. It was somewhat comforting the small child though he was still sniffling.

Meanwhile Reyes was focused on his goal. Unable to resist Reyes’ puffing cheeks as he exerted effort to try and pull on Sara, repeating "Papo fut" over and over. Sara gave in and let him lead the way. 

Reyes’ head turned this way and that looking for the place, The two of them held hands as they walked together towards the market. As soon as Reyes saw the woman from yesterday, he tugged on her pant leg. "Shoes me, Buy Papo fwut?" he said pointing at the orange fruit. Sara made on O with her mouth, finally understanding what it was.

Sara picked him up, and smiled "I’m so sorry. Do you mind if we buy some Paripo? This little man would like it as a gift.” 

"Would you like to pick it yourself little one?"

Reyes nodded and pointed to all the ones in display. The two women laughed.  
  


Alec arrived a few moments later just as Reyes carried a handful in his little arms, which were just two fruits. Scott eyes immediately homed in on him and started to tear up again. He pushed against Alec reaching out his arms. He pushed off the pacifier from his mouth to let it dangle in front of him "Weyes."

Alec walked over to them as Reyes looked up at Sara giving her the fruits and started to meet the two Ryders halfway. Alec chuckled and put down the unruly boy in his arms. Scott sat down on the ground, weak with relief and started to cry. 

"Scott, no cwy!" Reyes soothed and he started to pat Scott's head who reached out for the gold eyed boy.

"No weave, dont weave evew." He says as Reyes started to wipe his tears. Sara approached them and handing the two children the fruit. "Reyes wanted to give you the fruit you liked to surprise you.” Scott sniffled and Reyes proceeded to kiss Scott's wet cheek,

"I wove you."

Scott sniffled his tearful baby blue eyes focused on Reyes. "I wove you mowst."

"I knew I recognize those baby cries." They turned to see Ellen approaching them. "My little boys already starting a commotion early in the morning.” She cooed and kissed the toddlers on the cheeks.

Alec smiled and as soon as Ellen stood up, he caught her by the waist and kissed her on the cheek, "Good morning, beautiful."

Ellen giggled and kissed him chastely on the lips, "SAM informed me that you came barreling through the whole ship when you heard Scott crying.” Alec stiffened and turned away, the beginning of a blush creeping up his neck. “I requested for him to send me a copy of the feed.”

Ellen giggled at the young Alec’s flabbergasted blushing face. Sara smiled, seeing her parents playfully flirt with each other. She didn’t fail to notice the angara chattering and whispering around them, looking pleased of the humans’ ability to show affection.

“Alec,” she said, making Alec tilt his head ready for her question, “Do you think I should visit that architect and see if we could make me younger.” She wiggled her eyebrows at him, “Seeing Scott and Reyes is making me miss having the pitter patter of little feet.”

Alec sputtered, and turned away, “Ellen, you’re doing this on purpose.”

“Alec” she purred and leaned forward, “What do you think.”

“You’ve been working the whole night.” Alec sighed, “I think we need to get you to bed.”

“That’s exactly what I’m thinking.” Ellen giggled as Alec turned redder.

Sara now knows where Scott got his very vivid blush from.

* * *

The Tempest was about to leave for the Nexus soon, Tann had been demanding Alec’s presence for quite some time to discuss further dealings with the exiles and he could no longer ignore it.

So **Drack** decided to take the opportunity to talk with the bartender at the Tavetaan, Roaan Abel, in possibly adding Ryncol in their menu. Their version of angaran liquor was good but two sweet for his tastes. Even the humans were able to stomach it. He looked over at Scott and Reyes who were sitting beside him, their little legs swinging back and forth in the air as they watched people. It was his turn to look over the little pyjaks, which wasn’t a hard thing. His rushaan was more unruly.

He’s seen everything but he never thought he’d mistake thinking these two toddlers were more behaved.

He was so focused chatting with Roaan that he didn’t notice that Scott was sneakily pulling the glass of tavum towards him. His baby blue eyes watched the krogan carefully. Reyes watched on, staying silent. Scott took a drink smacking his lips then handing it over to Reyes. They passed it to each other simultaneously until—

“Ah! You little—” Drack yelled grabbing the glass and seeing it empty of its previous contents. The two toddlers looked at him innocently. He huffed, “I might be old but I’m not stupid. I know that you—”

_Hiccup* pop*_

Drack and Roaan blink as the two toddlers started hiccupping simultaneously, forming two bubbles. The two toddlers cooed at the unusual bubble and popped it with their fingers.

"Well, that’s just great.” He swiped his fingers on his omni tool and sent credits to Roaan who was stifling his laughter. “Let's get you to the doc. Who knows what kind of effect that liquor had done to the two of you."

He picked them up in his arms and the two boys hiccupped at the same time, forming two new bubbles that melded together. The three of them watched as it floated up in the air, then popped. Scott and Reyes giggled, clapping their hands at the little rainbow that had formed.

"Entertaining. Put your hands on your mouth so no more comes out."

Reyes grabbed Scott's pacifier and stuck it on the other boy’s mouth and covered his own mouth with two hands. “Let’s hope we avoid your sister and specially your parents. Can’t have you two do underage drinking on my watch.”

* * *

Alec’s head was pounding as he returned from Tann’s office. He was called for such a trivial thing…to listen to the salarian rant on and on about the Exiles and the Krogan. He was getting too old for politicians. Even if his body was younger his patience for people like Tann were wearing thin.

**Pathfinder, it seems there are people following you.**

_Are they a threat SAM?_ Alec responded in their private channel, as he continued his confident gait towards the Tram.

**Unknown. They seem to be showing signs of attraction to you. I am accustomed to observing such behavior when Sara and Scott would come to the Nexus.**

_Well, that still hadn’t changed. Back in the Citadel I had other parents asking about the twins’ relationship statuses. Their children would often have crushes on them, either human or alien. I had to fend off a few of them._

**Understood, though compared to their experiences. I have no record of such reactions to you here in Andromeda.**

_I am an old man, SAM._

**Well it is no longer accurate as you are physically 26 years old at the moment. The giggles and mutterings around you are about trying to get your attention. Some of the female populace find you very attractive.**

_Attracted to my status as the Human Pathfinder. Not interested, SAM_

**I have recorded that Ellen often calls you handsome. Your reactions and body chemistry are similar to when your children are with their significant others.**

Alec chuckled. _That tends to happen when you’re with the person you love._

**Thank you for the clarification. Though I must warn you that the group of people I had mentioned are now heading towards your direction and you are to meet Ellen in the common area. If they hinder your movements, you will be late for your date.**

“Can’t have that can I.”

Ellen was waiting by the garden looking over the docking area to look at the Tempest. She was beautiful ship, she smiled as she remembered Alec gushing over it when he had toured her inside.

The sound of children’s laughter echoed behind her and turned to see Scott and Reyes running around with Suvi and Peebee, playing tag. It was such a heartwarming sound, children’s laughter. She looked over at her omnitool to see that it was time for her to meet Alec for their little date.

Alec had always been a romantic, that part of him still hasn’t changed. She walked towards the boys who ran over to her and she kissed them both on their crown. “You two behave alright?”

There was a squeal and they all looked to see some women surrounding Alec who looked very much uncomfortable by the attention. Ellen raised a brow, and she caught Alec’s eye who was about to walk towards her but was stopped by the mob.

Ellen rolled her eyes, even in the Citadel women tend to surround him when he’s off duty. Being an N7 and attaché had its disadvantages, all the more being Pathfinder, even in a different galaxy it’s still the same. But she always knew how to handle this. She crouched down and smiled at Scott and Reyes. “Care to help mama save dada from evil women?”

The two toddler’s eyes widened and vigorously nodded, she held two of their hands. She turned on her omnitool and called her daughter who picked up immediately. “Sara dear, could you go to the new café above Vortex to pick up Scott and Reyes, I just need to save your father before we go on our date.”

Sara snickered, “Oh! It’s that kind of situation. Got it mom, on my way.”

Ellen walked forward, the authoritive sound of her heels clacking on the metal floor made heads turn to her. She gave the people surrounding her husband her business smile that made them shiver and Alec grin. “Alec, the kids and I have been waiting.”

When Alec looked over at Ellen, his jaw went slack and he felt everything else disappear. His eyes looked her up and down taking her visage in. She was wearing a little black dress, akin to the one she wore way back when. The memory of the day they first met came up in his mind. Ellen has always been petite, but she exudes a commanding presence that demanded respect.

The saying, “aged like fine wine” applied to her, no matter how many times he looks at her, she has always been beautiful and seeing her prepared for their date, was breathtaking. He smiled brightly as he walked over to them, pushing past the mob that had followed him from operations.

Scott ran to him, “Dada!”

“Hey kiddo, I’m sorry for making you wait.” He picked up Scott in his arms and raised him up higher making the toddler cheer. “Dad had to finish a meeting.” Alec then ruffled Reyes’ hair then leaned forward and kissed Ellen, sensually, giving the whole Nexus a show, a few whistles and hoots were heard around them, more likely from the rest of his crew. He pulled away slightly his lips centimeters away from Ellen’s, “Sorry If I’m a little late for our date.” Alec purred, smiling at the dazed look in Ellen’s eyes and the blush now blooming on her cheeks. “I’m all yours, from this point on.”

Alec nodded curtly at the mob, while taking Ellen’s hand in his, pulling them towards the ramp leading to the second floor. Ellen gave the group a dangerous glare behind Alec’s back, a skill she learned a long time ago after marrying Alec Ryder, to ward off unwanted attention from **any** person. Even the council couldn’t keep Alec Ryder away once she gave them The Look.

“If looks could kill, they would be on the floor dead right this very second.” Alec said in a low voice, grinning back at his wife.

“I learned from the best.” Ellen retorted, lifting her chin haughtily.

Alec laughed, his boyishness in full view, emphasized since he looks younger. Ellen felt her heart flutter in her chest. **This** …this was one of the reasons she fell in love with him. Not his good looks or his status. Its these little moments that he shares with her, him showing a different side to Alec Ryder that he only allows her to see, a side of him that only belongs to her.

Sara met them at the designated spot. “Come on you two, I have some treats at my apartment!” she says and started to run slowly, looking back at them as the two ran after her. Sara threw her parents a flying kiss and coaxed the boys to hurry with a wave of her hand.

They entered the café and Ellen’s eyes widened as there were no people around and only one table was setup. She looked over at Alec who smirked, “Alec? I thought you said this place was open?”

“Yeah, but I have Pathfinder privileges and rented the whole place for the whole night so we can enjoy without having to worry about anything.” He took her hand in his and raised it to his lips, “You deserve a whole lot more.”

Ellen reached up and caressed his cheeks, “I love you very much, Alec.” Ellen whispered,

Alec look at her softly, kissing her on the forehead then her lips, “I love you to infinity and beyond, Ellen.”

Ellen giggled, patting his chest “You, cheesy dork.”

It was an enjoyable evening. Besides the staff, it really was just the two of them. They wined and dined, like there was nothing wrong in their lives. Ellen couldn’t help but feel young at that moment. Alec had always made her feel special when he’s off work, “I hope that this is a great start to all those anniversary dinners I owe you.” He said, his chin on top of his hand, unabashedly admiring her.

“We’ll see, how many is that exactly?”

“I can’t really remember,” Alec says tilting his head, taking Ellen’s hand in his, their fingers twining together, “But I can start from here, date and woo you until you tell me to stop.”

Ellen snickers, “Is that a challenge?” she says playfully.

Alec’s grin widened, “It’s me threatening you with a good time.” He paused, “Though there is something I wish I had said to you back then.”

“Oh? Will you sing for me, soldier?” she teased.

Alec grinned and stood up just as music started to sound from the speakers, “I’ll even dance if you prefer it.” He offered his hand. Ellen laughed as she put her hand in his.

He pulled her away from the table and started to sway and sing.

_You put all your faith in my dreams  
You gave me the world that I wanted  
What did I do to deserve you?_

He cleared his throat, "Out of practice, sorry"

"Keep going..." she said breathlessly, "It’s been a long time since I heard you sing, Alec. Indulge me."

_I follow your steps with my feet  
I walk on the road that you started  
I need you to know that I heard you, every word._

Ellen closed her eyes and reveled at Alec’s prowess. He always had a wonderful voice. as his rich baritone voice echoed within the room. This was one of the reasons she encouraged the twins to try singing, so that when they spend time with their father, they would have a hobby to share with him.

_I've waited way too long to say  
Everything you mean to me_

_In case you don’t live forever, let me tell you now  
I love you more than you'll ever wrap your head around  
In case you don’t live forever, let me tell you the truth  
I'm everything that I am because of you._

Ellen gazed lovingly at her husband, as he serenaded her. 

_I, I've carried this song in my mind  
Listen, its echoing in me  
But I haven’t helped you to hear it_

_We, we've only got so much time  
I'm pretty sure it would kill me  
If you didn’t know the pieces of me are pieces of you._

_I've waited way too long to say  
Everything you mean to me_

He pulls her to him as they stand up twirling her around as he sang making her giggle.

_In case you don’t live forever, let me tell you now  
I love you more than you'll ever wrap your head around  
In case you don’t live forever, let me tell you the truth  
I'm everything that I am because of you.  
I have a hero whenever I need one  
I just look up to you and I see one  
I'm a man cause you taught me to be one._

They touched their foreheads together 

_In case you don’t live forever, let me tell you now  
I love you more than you'll ever wrap your head around  
In case you don’t live forever, let me tell you the truth  
I'm everything that I am...wooahhh. _

They harmonized at the last woah.

_In case you don’t live forever let me tell you now  
As long as I'm here as I am, so are you._

Alec panted, his Adams apple bobbing while Ellen wipes her tears giggling silly.

“Ellen.”

“Yes, soldier?”

Alec kissed her chastely on the lips, “I love you, I meant it, the song, every word. You made me into the man I am now. You’re my hero, You’re the reason why I’ve come this far, that I’m able to come this far. So,” Alec kissed her forehead, “Always stay by my side.”

Ellen sighed, and looked into his young face. “Always.” It doesn’t matter, if ever they can’t find the cure for their predicament, she will try her best to help him, just so they could properly grow old together.

* * *

The next morning…

Alec groaned and felt a warm body against him, he smiled and snuggled. Kissing blindly, a feminine moan came from the warmth and he opened his eyes to look down at Ellen, her eyes blinking open to reveal stormy blues. “Good morning, beautiful.”

“Good—” Ellen stopped, and her eyes widened and sat up, straddling him, making Alec laugh. “Alec!” she cupped his face “You’re back to normal.” She scrambled towards the bedside and took the mirror from the cupboard turned it towards Alec. The grey in his hairs were back, the lines on his face that he got used to as he aged were all there.

They two geniuses blinked at each other then started to laugh in relief or the silliness of the whole thing. “Who knew grown up stuff would bring me back to normal?” Alec guffawed, while hugging Ellen to him.

Meanwhile, Sara was turned on her bed and felt a muscular body hugging her from behind. She frowned and turned to look to see a grown-up Reyes sleeping beside her. She rubbed her eyes then blinked again, she lifted the covers and paled. She yelled, startling the two men awake.

Scott and Reyes immediately sat up. “Sara! What’s wrong?!” Scott yelled and started to stand, the covers slipping of his hips. Sara’s eyes widened, her biotics flared and she unconsciously pushed Reyes and Scott off the bed all the while, she covered her eyes.

“Put some fucking pants on!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyy, its done. Now I can sleep


End file.
